


In The Interim

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Missing in Action, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In the wake of Mizuki's revelation, Naruto abandons Konoha. Kakashi goes after him to bring him back. In light of this, what happens to Sasuke and Sakura on the meantime?They get Shiranui Genma, that's what.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Shiranui Genma & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	In The Interim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abandoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864009) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



Unlike their classmates, Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a third teammate. When Sakura asked, they were told their sensei was retrieving their third teammate.

As the other jounin retrieved their teams, they began to get anxious.

Then a man entered, chewing on a senbon.

"My name is Shiranui Genma." He told them, "I'll be your jounin-sensei until your actual jounin-sensei finds your teammate."

"Who is our third teammate?" Sakura asked, and Genma-sensei frowned.

"You know him." He assured them. "We've already been searching for a few days now, so hopefully it won't take too long." He paused. "Your jounin-sensei is named Hakate Kakashi, he's one of the best trackers in the village. He'll find him."

***

Genma ran them to the ground in their training. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had enough stamina, in his opinion.

He worked on aim, on taijutsu-

Taught them a bit of sealing-

"I was in the Yondaimes guard." He'd said. "He taught me a few things. I'm not the best Konoha's had, but I'm passable."

Sakura had turned out to be good, but Sasuke-

Well. He was decent, yes, but nowhere near 'good'.

"The Uzumaki clan excelled at fuuinjutsu." Gemma explained as though to soothe Sasuke's hurt feelings. "I knew one, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki?" Had come the question. "A clan?" Genma had frowned.

"Didn't they teach you about Ushizo in the academy?" He looked confused. "The Uzumaki were their founding clan. They were strong enough that if you saw an Uzu-nin on the battlefield, it was best to run, even if they were a chunnin."

"Is there so strong, why haven't we been told about them?" Sasuke had demanded.

"Iwa and Kumo teamed up shortly before the Third Shinobi War." Gemma had a touch of grief in his eyes. "They threw the night of two hidden villages at it to destroy it. They succeeded, but were severely weakened, I'm told. Both of them were strong before, and they were all strong enough the war lasted several years but-" he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I guess the answer to your question, Sasuke, is we were ashamed. We were allies, and we failed them."

There had been no more questions about Ushizo or the Uzumaki after that.

***

One day Genma-sensei arrived with bad news.

"The trail has gone cold." He said. "Kakashi is still searching, but the Hokage isn't holding out hope. They're not going to split you up, not yet, but you are going to start missions."

"Who's our third teammate?" It was asked daily because-

As far as they could tell, he'd dropped off the face of the earth. Skill like that-

Skill like it would be useful against That Man.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Gemma answered. "He got a field promotion due to some… unsavory business with a traitor, but he disappeared before he could be informed."

"Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"He's no idiot." Gemma's eyes were narrowed, and his voice was firm. "He's the last remaining Uzumaki that we know of. His pranks? Could easily become traps that can kill people. There's only a handful of people who could find him when he doesn't want to be found- all good Shinobi skills. And if he's evaded Kakashi, our best trackers this long?" He paused letting it sink in. "Alone or not, he's looking up to be a better Shinobi than you two."

***

When they finally all sat in a circle, _all_ of team 7, Genma-sensei had a smile on his face.

It was their actual sensei who spoke.

"Thank you, Genma, for taking them." He said, then he turned to the three gennin. "My name is Hakate Kakashi, and I'm your jounin sensei. We'll go around, say our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and our dream for the future. I'll go first.

"You all know my name, I like reading, dislike disloyalty, for hobbies, I like to read Jiraiya-sama's books. And my dream for the future is to make all of you good, strong Shinobi." He motioned to Sasuke, on his left.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied. "I like tomatoes, dislike… That Man. I train, and my dream is to kill That Man and get justice for my family." Kakashi nodded, unsurprised, before he turned to Sakura and nodded.

"Haruno Sakura." She said, "I like… Sasuke. I dislike being weak. For hobbies I like to draw, and my dream is to become a strong Shinobi capable of watching my teams backs." Kakashi seemed pleased with that, and he turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." This face was serious. "I like Iruka-sensei, and Konoha. I dislike liars. My hobby is studying fuuinjutsu, and my dream is to become a fuuinjutsu master like my family would've wanted me to."

"Well, you three are very different." Kakashi said, "Moreso than you were when you graduated, I'm sure. Tomorrow I'm going to test your skills. Training Ground 4, at dawn. And… you might not want to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about disappearing for a couple weeks, I've been overwhelmed at work and haven't had the energy to write when I get home. Now that I'm starting to get into the swing of things (and have a couple days off) I'm gonna try to write more for y'all


End file.
